films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1996) # Snack Time September 8, 1996 Cafe Blue (2001 VHS) # What Time is it for Blue? September 15, 1996 Telling Time with Blue (2002 VHS) # Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 Foods & Parties (2000 VHS) # Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 Story Time (1998 VHS) # What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 Taking Care with Blue (1998 VHS), Chores, Chores, Chores (2003 DVD) # Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 Songs & Boogie! (2002 VHS) # Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 Arts & Crafts (1998 VHS), Shapes and Colors (2003 DVD) # Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 Blue's Pool Party (2001 VHS) # Pretend Time November 3, 1996 Fix & Pretend (1999 VHS) # A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 | Blue's Big Holiday (2001 VHS), Blue's First Holiday (2003 DVD) # The Trying Game November 17, 1996 Try Try Again (1999 VHS) # Blue Wants to Play a Game November 24, 1996 Let's Play a Game! (1999 VHS) # The Grow Show December 1, 1996 Blue's Big Feast (2001 VHS), Snacktime Playdate (2004 DVD) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Rhythm & Blue (1999 VHS), Blue's Big Band (2003 DVD) Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 Arts & Crafts (1998 VHS), Shapes and Colors (2003 DVD) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Decamber 22, 1996 Story Time (1998 VHS) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 Rhymimg WIth Blue (2002 VHS) #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 Blue's Halloween Party (2001 VHS) #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 Magenta Comes Over (2000 VHS) #Blue's News January 19, 1997 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999 VHS) #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 Taking Care with Blue (1998 VHS), Chores, Chores, Chores (2003 DVD) #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 Building with Blue (2000 VHS) #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 Senses and Anatomys (2001 VHS) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 1997 Blue's Discoveries (1999 VHS), What Will Happen? (2003 DVD) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 Blue's Discoveries (1999 VHS), What Will Happen? (2003 DVD) #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999 VHS) #Blue's ABCs October 19, 1997 ABC's & 123's (1999 VHS), Blue Takes You to School (2003 DVD) #Math! October 26, ABC's & 123's (1999 VHS), Blue Takes You to School (2003 DVD) #Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 Blue's Birthday (1998 VHS) #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 Magenta Comes Over (2000 VHS) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 Rhythm & Blue (1999 VHS), Blue's Big Band (2003 DVD) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock April 5, 1998 Telling Time with Blue (2002 VHS) #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 Can You Find It? (1999 VHS) #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 Feeling Blue (1999 VHS), The Feelings Game (2003 DVD) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 Let's Play a Game! (1999 VHS) #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 Stop, Look and Listen (2000 VHS) #Nurture! May 10, 1998 Blue's Safari (2000 VHS) #Blue is Frutrated May 17, 1998 Feeling Blue (1999 VHS), The Feelings Game (2003 DVD) #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 1998 Try Try Again (1999 VHS) #Mechanics! June 7, 1998 Fix & Pretend (1999 VHS), Blue's Jobs (2006 DVD) Season 3 (1998-2001) #Hide and Seek July 19, 1998 Can You Find It? (1999 VHS) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt | March 8, 1999 | Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999 VHS), Blue's Biggest Stories (2006 DVD) #Art Appreciation March 16, 1999 Artistic & Blue (2000 VHS) #Weight & Balance May 10, 1999 Foods & Parties (2000 VHS) #What's That Sound? May 17, 1999 Stop, Look and Listen! (2000 VHS) #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 Blue's Safari (2000 VHS) #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999 VHS), Morning Music (2003 DVD) #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 Artistic & Blue (2000 VHS) #Thankful November 15, 1999 Blue's Big Feast (2001 VHS) #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 Blue's Big Holiday (2001 VHS), Blue's First Holiday (2003 DVD) #Pool Party April 3, 2000 Blue's Pool Party (2001 VHS) Season 4 (2001-2002) # Season 5 (2002-2003) # Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network